


Sweet Blood

by CryBabyClub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: It had happened so fast that Lockhart wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. One moment he was talking to Professor Snape and the next he was laying on the cold floor flat on his back.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get into writing more fics so uuuhh have more trash.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @snape-thot for more dumb trash

It had happened so fast that Lockhart wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. One moment he was talking to Professor Snape and the next he was laying on the cold floor flat on his back.

He felt pain radiating from his nose to the rest of his face and felt the feeling of liquid dripping from his nose. Lockhart guessed it to be blood. Blood?! Oh dear he was bleeding how awful! He didn't dare open his eyes to face the reality that his perfect beautiful face had been damaged in any way. Oh what a tragedy!

Eventually Lockhart decided that he had enough of the dramatics and opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Obviously that was the wrong thing to do because the second he started to move against gravity was the second his head started to scream in agony. He must have hit his head against the stone floor when he fell.

Lockhart slowly took in his surroundings, he seemed to be alone. He wondered where Snape had gone. How cruel it was of the other man to have punched him and then to leave him on the cold hard floor to bleed out. What an awful man he was...and yet.

Lockhart leaned back on his hands and let his head fall back even against his poor heads protests. A huge grin spread across his face as blood slowly trickled from his nose.

Professor Snape had punched him, Gilderoy Lockhart, in the face causing his beautiful perfect nose to bleed and then just left him on the floor.

Lockhart's grin grew.

Oh what a cruel thing to do to someone. What a deliciously cruel thing to do.

Lockhart licked at the blood that made its way to his lips. He shivered, what a bitter taste.

He decided right then and there that he was in love.

Lockhart had fallen in love with Severus Snape. 


End file.
